redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Rayel the Taggerung
Hi Rayel the Taggerung, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 01:46, 19 July 2009 Hi there! Welcome to the Wikia! I'm Long Patrol Girl, but you can call me LPG. I saw you were a fox taggerung!! Cool. i don't have any awesome skills lie that :P I just draw...yeah...couldn't fight me way out of a cardboard box!! If you need a picture of yourself or another character, a ton of people here do free commissions! Here's some people who draw: User:Sambrook the otter User:Bluestripethewild User:Ferretmaiden User:Frentiza the ferret User:Pinedance Coneslinger User:MERLOCK User:Mauran Axestripe User:Otterwarrior User:Neildown and, me! I draw too! User:Long Patrol Girl Most of those people have stuff circulating around in people's signatures and on user pages. :D There's also a TON of fan fictions running around!! I am in the middle of one right now, actually. Its humor and is about the Redwall villains. If you go to my user page and then click 'Blog' up at the top you'll see it somewhere on my blog :) Hope you have fun here!! If you need any help, you should no be afraid to ask somebody. Most of the people are really nice on here :) See ya around! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 03:59, 19 July 2009 (UTC) request reply yes, i can draw foxes. i just need to know the details of the character you want me to draw. Bluestripethewild 14:11, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Welcome Rayel! Thurrn the Ranger 14:20, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Welcome, Rayel! Enjoy the wiki!--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 16:30, 19 July 2009 (UTC) thanks for the details and welome to redwall wiki! Bluestripethewild 18:55, 19 July 2009 (UTC) halloo! i'm Ferretmaiden, but all my freinds call me Meeka! if you would like to learn more about me or my buddy User:Otterwarrior go to my userpage! if you like laughing histaricly for five minutes tops please visit my blog, Redwall parodies!wanna be freinds? p.s. what is your character's theme song?----FerretmaidenDon't Fight me, you'll lose! 19:04, 19 July 2009 (UTC) fan art request update i gave your character a personalized spear, if you want me to change it, you should tell me. Bluestripethewild 19:20, 19 July 2009 (UTC) finally..... here is your picture! hope you like it! Bluestripethewild 23:19, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Need another pic? Of course you don't, but I have a pen tablet, so I can add all the extra benefits of Photoshop and stuff. Just put a description on my request bit on my talk page, follow the guidelines and be happy!That is, if you want to. I may hit you with a pic anyways, but a request is always definite. And my foxs have improved since my last.--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 07:18, 21 July 2009 (UTC)